This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the detection and/or measurement of a condition that affects the color of a biological test subject, and more particularly to a process and instrument for measuring at least one color characteristic or factor of the biological test subject indicative of the condition of interest.
Visual observation of a subject for changes in coloration indicative of a particular condition has often occurred. The subject may be a person or animal being observed to determine the presence or absence of a medical condition. The color characteristics or a single color characteristic of other test subjects such as biopsy specimens or excretions have diagnostic value.
An individual person's skin color is often assessed by her or his doctor. Hypertension, tuberculosis, sclerosis of the liver, to name just a few, are examples of ailments with symptomatic skin color changes among at least a sizeable population segment. Hair color evaluation and dental coloration evaluation are valuable. These may bear on the health of the individual, the health of the individual's hair and teeth, or these may permit accurate cosmetic activities, for example, to counteract graying or to accurately match new dental work to existing teeth.
Likewise, the condition of plants and agricultural products IS visually inspected for color as an indication of condition. Contamination of soil is likewise apparent from visual inspection. Such visual inspections are subjective. Measuring by instrument color characteristics that are key to the visual inspection has the benefit of objectivity and consistency.
In the past, hyperbilirubinemia in newborns has been detected by visually observing an individual for jaundice or by routinely taking and testing a blood sample. Upon detection, hyperbilirubinemia has been treated by phototherapy. During the course of phototherapy, blood samples have been taken and tested at regular intervals until it was determined that the level of serum bilirubin had decreased to an acceptable level.
In infants, there is little blood available for use in the blood testing for hyperbilirubinemia. So much blood is drawn that transfusions are often necessary to replace the drawn blood. The newborn is thereby exposed to all of the risks that transfusions bring. Blood sampling and transfusions are, of course, painful to the newborn, and as with any invasive procedure, both present medical risks, such as for example, risk of infection. There is a need, therefore, for a reliable, noninvasive technique for detecting and measuring a skin color affecting medical condition such as hyperbilirubinemia.
This is one example of a wider need for procedures and instruments to objectively and consistently determine a color characteristic or factor indicative of the condition of a test subject or indicative of a particular ailment or condition. The methods and apparatus of this invention can be employed where previously visual inspection of which example are given above, have been carried out at least in part on observable color characteristics.